


A Promise

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor shb spoilers, Romance, cat bois, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: Shadowfeare and G’raha take a moment to themselves
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be finished and posted before Reflections of Crystal launched. But I got sidetracked^^; hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading^^

Shadowfeare sat near the water in Lakeland, stringing some flowers together in a crown. Next to him, G’raha laid in the grass, eyes closed, ears twitching every now and then. 

The blonde Seeker smiled warmly over at him and turned back to his work. He remembered one Little Ladies’ Day he had gotten a flower crown (though that was before Shadowfeare was summoned to the First) and he couldn’t help but wonder how Raha would look in one. 

Urianger had also pulled him aside and asked if he could take the Exarch out of the Crystarium for a little bit. The way he had spoken brought some concern to the Seeker, but he agreed nonetheless, determined to try and get Raha to relax. 

Luckily, it wasn’t very difficult to drag Raha outside, though it did take a few pouts and pleads. The red eyed Seeker looked so tired, Shadowfeare immediately took them to a secluded spot in Lakeland, so Raha wasn’t far from the Tower, but far enough to hopefully take his mind off of getting the Scions back home. 

Shadowfeare hissed quietly under his breath when he pricked his finger with the sewing needle, his ears perking up when he heard a shuffling noise in the grass. Looking down next to him, crimson red eyes met crystal blue, as G’raha gazed up at him. “What are you making, love?” The red haired Seeker asked curiously, as his eyes flicked over the half finished crown that was in his warrior’s hands. 

Shadowfeare smiled a little and resumed sewing the remaining flowers to the crown. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he told him as he picked up another flower gently, this one he had gotten from Amh Araeng, a rare desert flower. The blonde Seeker had gathered a flower from each place, well almost each place, in Norvrandt. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he had a strange feeling he needed the specific flowers. 

The crown was most certainly looking really pretty with the arrangement. Shadowfeare glanced over his shoulder to look up at the Crystal Tower, a feeling of dread swelling in his chest. He glanced back over at G’raha, who watched him earnestly, gently propped on his crystal arm, bangs falling over his beautiful crimson eyes. 

“G’raha..you’re not..pushing yourself too hard are you?” He asked his boyfriend, taking out some scissors from his bag and cutting the loose and extra thread as he finished the crown. G’raha’s eyes widened slightly before shifting away from Shadowfeare’s. “You know we’re running out of time, Shadow. If we wait too long, the Scions will disappear...and you and I both know that cannot happen.” He answered, reaching up to finger the blue eyed Seeker’s chin. 

Shadowfeare knew that was true, but he still worried. Little by little the Tower was reclaiming G’raha’s body, the more he used its power. 

Oh, how often had he cursed the Crystal Tower. It seemed so determined to try and keep the two of them separated. Yet it had also granted him a chance he never thought was possible, to finally be with the man he loved. 

Of course, He was grateful he was able to reunite with his precious Raha at all. 

But the fear still lingered, the fear that Raha would be taken from him, and this time, he’d never get him back. 

Shaking the thought, Shadowfeare lifted the crown and showed it to G’raha, “It’s finished,” he smiled hoping it looked happy enough. G’raha looked at the crown and smiled sweetly, “It’s beautiful, my love.” He told him, admiring the different flowers weaved together. The blonde Seeker smiled proudly, before gently placing it on G’raha’s fading red hair, planting a soft kiss on the red eyed Seeker’s forehead. “I-it suits you..” he whispered, his fingers shook as they gently grazed over Raha’s blushed cheeks. 

G’raha smile faded a little when he looked up at Shadowfeare, “My love, is something wrong?” He asked, feeling alarm at the tears that fell from those crystal blue eyes. The blonde looked startled, and pulled his hand away to wipe at the tears. “I-I’m sorry, Raha. I...I’m..fine.” He insisted, putting a smile back on his lips. G’raha shook his head slowly, “No..you’re not fine..something is troubling you. Won’t you tell me what it is?” He reached over and pulled Shadowfeare down so his blonde head would rest on his lap. 

Shadowfeare stared up at G’raha from his new position, eyes wide in surprise. The crimson eyed Seeker looked at him with such a sweet face, it made the blonde bite his lip. “We’re finally together..but with you trying to send the Scions home..I can’t help but worry.” He whispered quietly, his eyes flicking away from G’raha’s. 

A hand made of crystal rested on his cheek, it was hard yet cool. “I could never bear to leave you again..” Gmraha told him softly, leaning down to kiss the other Seeker. Shadowfeare met his lips and they exchanged a sweet and tender kiss, the blonde sitting back up, his hands gently placed on G’raha’s face and neck. 

After a few moments, they pulled away. G’raha smiled warmly at Shadowfeare, and stroked his face gently. “I promise you, my love. We will never be apart again..I will never let you go.” He promised sincerely. 

Tears formed in Shadowfeare’s eyes once again and he closed his eyes tightly. “I..I won’t let you go..ever again.” He sniffled wiping at his face. G’raha reached over and stroked the tears off the blonde’s face, his own eyes also glistened. Leaning over, he gave him another kiss, this time a little bit harder. “Trust me, my love, we will always be together.” At G’raha’s words, Shadowfeare managed a slight nod as they kissed again. 

He knew G’raha had to get the Scions home, they were running out of time and their souls needed to return to their bodies on the Source. 

Taking a deep breath, Shadowfeare looked up at G’raha again and gently bunted their foreheads together. “I trust you, Raha..” he told him, as they curled up together in a tight embrace. 

G’raha smiled at him and kissed him again. “I won’t let you down, my love.” He whispered in Shadowfeare’s soft blonde ear. 

They remained in their embrace by the water, with the shadow of the Crystal Tower looking over them.


End file.
